¿Nani? En el lugar mas seco de la tierra
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: Ryoga se ha perdido (otra vez) en un continente que jamás pensó que visitaría (otra vez). Ahora que se encuentra a punto de morir, ¿que estará pensando? Basado en una idea de Aoi Fhrei, que por alguna razón pienso que vive en un pais por debajo del Ecuador...


_Segundo día_

Ryoga Hibiki nunca había tenido una vida normal. Aunque para aquel entonces, no tenía ni idea si no era un chico normal porque había tenido una vida extraordinaria o porque no conseguía remediar su estupidez.

Aunque considerando el entorno en el que se encontraba, probablemente era lo segundo.

El calor del sol descendió sobre el como un martillo, y la cabeza de aquel caminante volteo hacia todos lados buscando la seguridad de al menos un refugio. No encontró nada; a lo lejos, y a través del mar de polvo y rocas, lo único que veía a su alrededor era un desierto infinito.

Sintió ganas de darse un puñetazo; ya había pasado por tantas y demás situaciones parecidas como para darse cuenta que su problema era tomarse cualquier clase de indicación de manera demasiado literal. Sí, la chica le había dicho _Siga todo derecho, weón, y no se perderá,_ y si, Ryoga se cuestionó si el lenguaje que hablaba aquella mujer podía calificar como español, pero el chico tuvo que reconocer que había sido una estupidez no pararse siquiera a reflexionar en cuanto había dejado de ver señales de vida vegetal. Las señales habían sido más que obvias. ¡Hasta se había encontrado con el esqueleto reluciente de una vaca, por el amor de dios!

"Debería retroceder" pensó el adolescente "Si regreso de nuevo a la civilización…"

Hizo un esfuerzo y alejó tal pensamiento de su mente. Seguramente terminaría aun peor que antes; la experiencia personal le había mostrado que una vez perdido, debía continuar en línea recta. Bueno eso siempre y cuando no se hubiera perdido en el Sahara…

No, este desierto tenía más piedras que arena.

Y eso sin contar que las personas con las que se había encontrado antes de entrar en él hablaban español, además.

Así que el chico siguió caminando. Pero el peso de su cargamento era demasiado para él. Los zapatos delgados que cargaba no tardaron en rasgarse y en mezclarse con el polvo, la mochila que cargaba en la espalda le pesaba una tonelada y lo que era peor, no sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía que soportarlo. Trató de tomar un trago de agua, pero se obligó a sí mismo a conformarse con un sorbo y a mantenerlo en la boca. La cosa hubiera sido extremadamente difícil, pues sus reservas de energía estaban casi agotadas, pero tomar tal decisión fue fácil considerando que ahora enfrentaba un pequeño problema:

El agua se le estaba acabando.

Ahora bien, Ryoga podía ser tozudo, necio y sentir predilección por perseguir una sola meta, pero, y tratándose de cosas de supervivencia, no era estúpido. Sabía que de continuar así moriría, y que no tenía sentido caminar por el lugar más seco en el que había estado bajo un sol abrazador. Sabía que si no buscaba refugio lo pagaría; pero, y por otra parte, estaba en un desierto, y con toda seguridad la noche sería igual de horrenda que el día. Un frio brutal se apoderaría de todo aquel paisaje ante sus ojos y lo obligaría a colocarse en posición fetal. ¿Qué hacer?

—Ahora verás—dejó la mochila y se alejó unos pasos hacia una nueva ubicación—¡Shishi Hokodan!

Un rayo de luz amarilla salió de las palmas de Ryoga.

Pero no pasó nada.

Ryoga se miró ambas manos sin poderse creer. Aquella técnica era la más poderosa de su arsenal, la joya de su colección, ¿y no le había salido?

—¡Shishi Hokodan!

De nuevo un fulgor, un destello amarillo, y luego… nada.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El chico lo intento una y otra vez, confiando en que entre tanta frustración la técnica hiciera efecto. Y aunque la técnica empezó a hacer un poco de impacto en las rocas, de ninguna manera era suficiente como para poder a su técnica y permitirle crear un refugio en el suelo.

Ahora bien, y como habíamos dicho antes, Ryoga no era estúpido. No al menos en cuestiones de supervivencia. Al principio pensó que el fallo había estado en su actitud mental; confiar en que la frustración se fuera acumulando lo suficiente como para ayudarlo era una negación en sí misma. Así que intentó sacarse un desde debajo de la manga:

Culpar a Ranma Saotome.

Desgraciadamente para él, no funcionó.

Y pensar en cómo este era muchísimo más feliz y dichoso que él tampoco sirvió de mucho.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Encontrar la solución no lo hizo sentir mejor.

Era imposible deprimirse cuando su propia supervivencia estaba en juego.

Y eso sin contar que permitirse hacerlo sería bastante estúpido. Uno no sobrevive pruebas como esa en medio de la naturaleza y con la vida pendiente de un hilo deprimiéndose. En esas circunstancias….

Lo mejor era concentrarse en pensamientos de añoranza.

Ryoga se obligó a regresar a la realidad y optó por lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento: levantó un dedo, lanzó un grito y lo impacto contra el suelo.

El detritus impacto contra su cuerpo como si se tratara de una lluvia de metralla, pero el combatiente sencillamente ignoró la sensación de cosquilleo y atacó otra vez usando el Bakusai Tenketsu. Hizo en el suelo una agujero lo bastante profundo como para que lo protegiera con su sombra y se metió en él.

Y empezó a soñar.

Con aquellas dos mujeres aparte de su madre que significaban todo para él.

_Quinto día_

Aquel era su quinto día perdido en aquel desierto y estaba harto. Había decidido ignorar su sentido común y lo había pagado caro; llevaba cinco días perdido en aquel lugar de mierda y había agotado la comida. Incluso su habilidad para cubrir grandes distancias en poco tiempo había jugado en su contra; había caminado a lo largo y ancho de aquel desierto sin divisar nada más que espejismos que lo habían hecho desperdiciar energía inútilmente. Había tenido agotado sus reservas de alimentos y tenido que echar mano de los animales que había encontrado a su paso, los cuales no eran muchos y casi siempre eran lagartos. Y lo que era peor, el agua se le estaba acabando: a lo largo de sus cinco días de vagabundeo en aquel desierto no había podido encontrar ni una sola gota de agua. Había tenido que arrancar dos botones de su playera y metérselos en la boca con el fin de mantener humectada la lengua, pero aquel remedio era solo temporal y la verdad, Ryoga estaba harto de aquel sabor a plástico.

Y lo que era peor, tenía la cabeza extraordinariamente caliente…

Al principio, y respaldado por aquella gran verdad que en situaciones infernales mas valía enfocarse en pensamientos lejanos y más agradables, no le había prestado atención. Después de todo, el estar sumergido en una agujero en un lugar seco no alejaba completamente el calor.

Se enfocó en Akari. La recordó…recordó su piel. Y la humedad de sus bragas.

Ryoga regresó a la realidad y se dio un puñetazo. ¿A qué demonios había venido eso? Como si a él le interesara la calor de sus piernas, o la humedad de su boca o el fresco roce de su pi…

Ryoga optó por la opción que en aquel entonces resultaba más honorable. Empezó a concentrarse en su situación.

Se sentía lo bastante tenso y frustrado, na, quizás no lo suficiente.

De todas maneras trató.

—¡Shishi Hokodan!

El hoyo resultante en el piso bien pudo haberse tratado de un pozo petrolero. Pero el esfuerzo había sido agotador. Ryoga sonrió, cayó hacia atrás y quedó inconsciente.

Aunque no dejó de soñar con Akari.

Décimo día.

Para aquel entonces, Ryoga había llegado a la conclusión de que iba a morir. Pero la perspectiva no le aterrorizaba…

Al menos ya no.

Los días anteriores había intentado concentrarse en salir de aquel lugar, concentrándose en caminar en línea recta y de cubrir tanta distancia como fuera posible.

Había fallado miserablemente.

En uno de aquellos momentos en los que su mente recuperaba la claridad que necesitaba, Ryoga había inspeccionado sus huellas y se había llevado una mano a la garganta. Sus pisadas demostraban claramente su problema; las huellas en el piso mostraban claramente que era incapaz de caminar en línea recta.

Ryoga había soltado una carcajada sarcástica. Nunca se había imaginado que moriría en otro continente, en especial Sudamérica. Bueno, salvo aquella vez que había peleado contra ese árbol maldito en medio del Amazonas y había conocido a la familia Heidern…[1]

Ryoga hizo una mueca y regresó a su agujero. Sus pensamientos habían empezado a divagar con mayor frecuencia. Los primeros días había intentado mantenerse enfocado intentando recordar la sonrisa radiante de Akari, o el cálido y agradable aliento de Akane, pero pronto aquellos pensamientos agradables y cálidos habían degenerado en otra clase de pensamientos de los que no dudaba en sentirse avergonzado. Rayos, si ni siquiera cuando lo había poseído aquel Oni se había atrevido a pensar así. Cierto, estando poseído le había llegado a la cabeza el espiar a Akane mientras se bañaba, pero aun así el solo pensamiento le había provocado una hemorragia en la nariz…

Así que había acudido al siguiente mejor método para mantener su mente enfocada y pronta: se enfocó en el odio que le tenía a Ranma Saotome. Pero aquella táctica también había resultado inservible, pues sus pasadas experiencias con Ranma lo habían obligado a aceptar que éste no era tan malo como le gustaba creer. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Ranma pudiera intentar algo inapropiado con Akane lo molestó…estaba demasiado débil como para molestarse por aquella posibilidad.

Ryoga se acurrucó y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Aquel agujero lo protegía del calor del sol, pero el frio de aquel desierto lo había forzado a que se acurrucara en posición fetal y no había forma de evitar que temblara incontrolablemente. Se había sentido tentado en expandir aquel agujero, pero deambular en una caverna artificial bajo el suelo del desierto no le hizo ni pisca de gracia. Si había sido capaz de perderse al aire libre no quería ni pensar lo que podría pasar en medio de la total oscuridad. Y tampoco consideró apropiado hacer un túnel en línea recta hacia la libertad; recordaba perfectamente que en algún lado aquel desierto colindaba con un mar y reconoció que con la mala suerte que tenía probablemente terminaría tarde o temprano en él y terminando ahogado.

No, le qué haría sería esperar a que callera la noche, caminar o trotar rápidamente en línea absolutamente recta aprovechando sus últimas reservas de energía y esperar que algún Kami piadoso lo asistiera. Con algo de suerte, vería la Cruz del Sur, y esta iluminaria su camino lo suficiente como para llegar a un lugar mejor. Tendría que abandonar su mochila, la mayoría de sus cosas y hasta la mayoría de su ropa, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Lo lamentaba por la mochila, pero era mejor dejarla en medio de aquel desierto que acabar muerto.

Llego la noche, saltó de aquel agujero y empezó a trotar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero se obligó a continuar.

Pensando en los labios de Akane.

Si antes había sentido vergüenza de aquellas fantasías, ahora se encontraba ahora en tan grave situación que sencillamente había dejado de importarle.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…

Esta sólo es la primera parte, y se basa en una idea dejada por el escritor Aoi Fhrei en el foro de Ranma ½ en el tema _Tienda de Semillas. _

Y ahora unas aclaraciones:

* * *

[1] _El infierno Verde_, in english, o _Perdido en el Amazonas_, es un fic escrito por el Dr Facer aquí en Fanfiction y que narra el encuentro entre Ryoga Hibiki y el Equipo Akari en la selva más grande del mundo. No podía dejarlo por alto…Excelente fic.


End file.
